1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing image forming apparatus using a printer driver, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and image forming method in which a document image, instructed to be printed through the printer driver, can be printed after having been edited and processed in the printer driver instead of being edited and processed using an application. The present invention also relates to a recording medium in which a program to perform the image forming method is recorded, a print controlling apparatus with the program installed, and an image processing system including the print controlling apparatus and a printer.
2. Discussion of the Background
When an image to be printed is edited and processed with an image processing system, a document is edited and processed in an application because the editing can not be simply performed and processed by a printer driver. Therefore, especially when an image which has been edited and set is re-edited, it is hard to simply perform the editing operation.